


Winter Nights

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: The heater if broken.Of course, it is.





	Winter Nights

Picking up the bowl of soup Roy slowly blew on the surface. He took a sip of the mostly hot soup relaxing. Star City had cold winters, snow all that, but Gotham was a new hell of coldness and the heater went out. 

Now he was keeping the oven on, open, as well as the two burners on to keep the kitchen warm. They would end up paying a huge bill, yeah but he told Jason if he broke the heater while fighting Bane, then he was going to foot the bill. 

Of course, it broke. 

As he eats the soup there was the sound of the door opening. Looking up he watched as Jason walked in with a thick blanket and he tossed it onto the floor. Looking up Roy sipped his soup green eyes watched him. 

“I know,” Jason grumbled. “I can get one in the morning.” 

“In the morning? Jay, what about the stove? We can’t just leave it on all night.” 

“That’s why I brought a thick blanket.” 

“You want us, to curl up into a blanket and sleep until you can get a new heater?” Growing Roy rubbed his face. “We’re going to freeze to death!”

“No, we’re not!” Jason snapped and went to get some soup, he poured some into a bowl and let in on the counter before heading back outside. He came back with two more, a thermal sleeping bag, warm beanies, and earmuffs. “See, not that bad.” 

“Not that, bad,” Roy groaned and put his head in his hands. “We’re gonna die.” 

“We are not going to die,” Jason sat down to eat his soup. He took a bite and sighed. “It’s cold.” 

“I wonder why,” Roy got up to get hi a new bowl of hot soup and dumping the untouched on back into the pot. Once he had the soup he brought it back. “Alright, we share the blanket but were not getting naked.” 

“What? No camping sex?” Jason smirked and slide his arm around Roy’s waist pulling him closer? What about a little heavy petting?” 

“As much fun as that is, I’m not freezing any part of my body off just because you want sex,” Roy smiled anyway and kissed him. “Once you fix the heater we can go until the sun comes up.” 

Jason watched as Rot pulled away to go set up the blankets and the two-person sleeping bag and inwardly cursed the damn broken heater. He was so going to get that fixed int he morning. 

\--

Jason was almost asleep when he heard Roy mumble something. Opening his eyes, it was almost dark except for the open over that had a red glow to it as it was turned up to 350 to work as a heater. 

They were in the sleeping back with a thick blanket under them to soften the tile floor. Both of them had beanies on, earmuffs and holding onto each other for warmth. A pang of guilt had hit Jason when he broke the heater (He was fighting a villain, it happens), still, Roy wasn’t used to this kind of cold weather. 

Pulling back al little he rubbed the redhead's back. “What did you say, Roy?” 

“I said,” Roy mumbled scooting back to curl back up against Jason’s neck since they were laying on their sides. “That I love you,”

Heart warming Jason smiled. Even though their first move to their apartment had ended badly, their moving van stuck in the snow in Star City, the heater breaking, only have a lamp, a stove and what they had here in this moment had worried Jason. 

Still hearing those words put him at ease that everything was going to work out. 

“I love you too, Roy,”


End file.
